


Figure yourself out

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Lyla Michaels deserves better, Not for fans of John Diggle, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 6x06. Lyla gives Diggle a reality check after they shut down Diaz's drug operation. Not for fans of John Diggle.
Relationships: John Diggle and Lyla Michaels
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Figure yourself out

**Author's Note:**

> Something that had been bugging me and I needed to let out. Takes place in 6x06, after Team Arrow shuts down Diaz's drug operation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Diggle was returning back to his apartment but saw Lyla packing and JJ sleeping on the chair and it was obvious to him that Lyla was about to take him with her.

"What are you doing, Lyla?" Diggle demanded.

"What does it look like?" Lyla asked sarcastically as she sighed in frustration. "John, I love you and part of me can understand why you were lying to everyone about your injury, but you're the one who told me not to let fear compromise who I am, when it came down to Cayden James and you did the same thing, when you bought drugs from Diaz. Just tell me honestly, if I hadn't talked some sense into you, how many innocent people were you going to let Diaz kill before you tried to find another solution to your injury?"

Diggle was silent, looking away in shame.

"You could've asked me for help with my A.R.G.U.S. resources, Oliver, Felicity, Curtis, he created a chip that helped Felicity walk again, you could've even asked S.T.A.R. Labs for help, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Wells would've found a solution within a few days." Lyla pointed out and deep down, Diggle knew that she was right. "You should realize by now that the world operates in shades of grey but you seem to see more black than white."

"So, what, you're giving up on me?" Diggle demanded.

"I'm saying that until you can figure yourself out, I can't be anywhere near you. You need to finally learn to put away your pride and ego and sacrifice your own needs for the good of others. That's what they taught us in the military, remember?" Lyla reminded. "Until you put that all aside for the good of others, I can't let myself or JJ be anywhere with you."

Lyla picked JJ and left the apartment, leaving Diggle alone in the apartment as he reflected on what she had said.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that I wanted to say, has already been said, so I'll say only what I've said before in my other one-shot stories, where Lyla rubbed Diggle's mistakes and flaws in his face, Lyla must have the patience of the saint to put up with Diggle's crap and in my headcanon, the only reason she's staying with him in post-Crisis timeline are their children, since Lyla has countless reasons to divorce this hypocritical idiot.
> 
> And don't get me started on Diggle supporting Oliver's plan to stop Cayden's super-bomb instead of saving Vince, yet in 6x17, Diggle lectured Oliver that they should've chosen a life of a psychopathic vigilante, who had no regard for collateral damage and innocent people getting caught in the crossfire, over millions of innocent lives or the bullshit he pulled out in Arrow finale, Diggle doesn't deserve to call himself Oliver's brother, much less take up the mantle of the Green Arrow.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
